


Slumbering tutor

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [56]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: After falling asleep studying, Molly awakes to find herself in the arms of her Chemistry tutor.





	Slumbering tutor

Molly wakes, disoriented and scared. It’s dark, yet she knows this is not her room. The mattress is too soft, the smells are different. There are glowing green numbers in front of her, tellig the time. She knows these numbers. Knows the smells.

Right.

Sherlock’s room.

Memories now reach her sleep-fogged brain.

They’ve studied for the chemistry test tomorrow. He’s tutoring her.

They must have fallen asleep.

And now he’s lying cuddled up against her back. His big hand is curled around hers. She can hear him breathe evenly.

Molly’s heart starts beating faster, every inch of skin where their bodies are touching is tingling.

Since she is pretty sure he didn’t mean to hug her like this (although they’ve been friends for almost a year now, he never ever touches her), she tries to do the honorable thing and starts shifting away from him.

Instantly his hold on her tightens and he lets out the sweetest little sound of protest.

A smile spreads on her lips when he erases the distance she created and buries his face in her neck.

Sherlock’s warmth and his pleasant clean smell lull Molly back to sleep.

As she closes her eyes she briefly worries about the morning, how he will react when he realises he’s held her all night, if things will get weird, but then he lets out another sweet sound, his gentle fingers tighten around her and Molly simply doesn’t care anymore.

She's never slept better.


End file.
